I HAVE A SON!
by adamasmit129
Summary: Tony Stark is about to have a very surprising day. harry potter is going to have his world turned upside down. and Nick furry is going to have ONE MAJOR headache! set after the goblet of fire start of the summer of the OOTP rated M for author safety(lol) now no slash or femslash nothing against it just not what I want in my story an: on hiatus until I get better at writing...
1. introduction

**An: hiyah new author to the fanfic neighborhood just a quick not this fic will not be a M/m or F/F while they can be fun to read, I personally don't have the aptitude to write romance and angst though I may try angst in this story I'm not sure yet…..**

 **For now, I this is an avenger harry potter crossover**

 **I'm basing this fanfic off my son the wizard it is my favorite crossover with a lot of potential sadly the author has not posted in a long time.**

 **This story will follow his/or her story very loosely I do not want anyone to think this is a copy**

 **So, with out further ado**

 **Title to be decided /for now I'll call it**

 **I have a son! And he's a WHAT**

People talking/telling the story

People thinking / telepathy 

Prologue

Introductory chapter

So, let's talk about harry potter or freak as he referred to himself for the first 4 years of his life yes he actually thought that that was his name for he had been called nothing else bye his family. It was only when he went into elementary school that he found out his name was harry potter because his aunt was forced to put him into school to seem normal….

Being normal was everything for the Dursleys nothing unordinary to be found at number 4 except the freak whom they had sleep in the cupboard during the night and kept him in the house during the day doing all kinds of chores and other things to keep him busy so that he couldn't start an freakiness when harry started elementary school his teachers immediately noticed that harry while a quiet child was extremely intelligent when they brought up to Harry's uncle Vernon he was incensed when he got home for the first time started what harry called the beat the freak out of him sessions and threatened much worse than a few knocks if harry used his freakishness again to get better grades then there duddykins.

So, from then on harry didn't try very hard at his school work though he did spend a lot of time in the schools library and the local library when he got free of his tremendous work load that the Dursleys put him threw which meant he usually only got to go to the library on weekends or when the Dursleys went on vacation

When harry first started at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry he had no idea the hell storm of a year he was about to have….

At first, he had thought it a joke after opening his Hogwarts letter and finding the official introduction letter for Hogwarts

 **AN: JUST A QIUCK POST FOR NOW** **didn't even know I was going to start fanfic today lol**

 **But tell me what you think any hints for writing fanfic will be appreciated will try to write 500 plus words a night and post on Sundays of Fridays should give a decent amount of words to be posted every week ill try to post weekly till next time**


	2. Chapter 1 the graveyard

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: 1st -4th years is canon till the end of third task**

Harry ran dodging stunners curses as he made his way to the cup his only thought was on following his mother directions to flee. Once he reached Cedric's body he summoned the cup to himself. not before seeing Voldemort collapse and scream in agony next thing, he knows he's back at school…

Harry! what happened asked Dumbledore running up to harry - Voldemort he is back sir he- AGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry's scar felt like fire as a black liquid oozed out of his scar Harry!

Harry soon lost consciousness

he heard hushed voices speaking when he came back to the living

Are sure Severus? …. Absolutely headmaster the mark burned as it used to when he would summons hi faithful but after a short time it stopped burning not only that, but the dark mark has faded to almost nothing.

What can this mean Albus? Was that professor McGonigal voice? It means that the dark lord returned but he was destroyed how I do not know.

Harry decided to speak up at this point professor?

Ahh harry I didn't know you were awake yet how are you Sore sir said harry Harry what happened tonight? asked Albus. Harry gathered himself and said the cup it was a port key sir it took us to a graveyard

When we arrived wormtail attacked us h- he killed cedrics! Sir he's gone! Shh harry I know said Dumbledore kindly twinkly in place what can you tell me harry? well sire when I came to, I was tied to this statue in front of a cauldron….

 **Flash back**

Wormtail came out and carried a bundle that looked like a baby with a snake face and dropped it in the cauldron

He then began a ritual

 **AN: I am slightly altering the words used in this story for the ritual**

 **Bone of the father,** **unknowingly given you will renew your son Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master. blood of the foe's offspring who thrice defied him you will resurrect your foe**

The cauldron was enveloped in a smog and flashes of lightning and Voldemort was returned…

 **End flash back**

Sir before I came back he collapsed sir and my scar felt like it exploded what happened?

I don't know harry I don't know however we must be vigilant im afraid you will need to be sent back to the Dursleys harry for your safety the blood ward will make excellent protection from his followers wanting revenge

Harry was expecting that but sir do I have to? I am afraid so harry Sire pls don't send me back those wards may protect me from death eaters but not from my uncle I don't think ill be able to make it!

Nonsense harry I'm sure your family just need some encouragement I will write to your family and make sure they take care of you

sir pls! Said harry tears in his eyes dont send me back its not a good place to live pls sir!

, No Harry and that is final pls dont exaggerate a few spankings is not something to worry about you realy should try to get along better with you relatives good day Harry

Sir wait!

Once Albus left Harry broke down and cried for he knew when he got home that he may never see Hogwarts or his friends again…..

 **AN: well how am I doing?**

 **Any hints or tips would be appreciated**

 **Also, wow was not expecting to have like and favs already it was just a teaser chapter! Lol**

 **Special thanks to them as it encouraged me to overcome my insecurity's and write this chapter hope you enjoy D:)**

 **Next chapter will be with harry at the durslyes or will it idk geuse will see when the muse to write hits me next till next time!**


End file.
